Yugioh Karaoke
by Wildwolf
Summary: Ok, another fluff fic. Yami/Yuugi and my normal pairing. I finally go through my compy to look at all my oen chappie fics taht have been sitting there for a year. Yousee the title? Plot's there. Shounen ai.


**Yugioh Karaoke**

Ok, just a humorous thing I did cause I was bored and watching my Savage Garden Brisbane Concert DVD.

**Ok, Yuugi/Yami Yuugi and my usual pairing.**

If you don't know what my usual pairing is, you'll be surprised. It's gotten me at least a miniscule reputation. I giggled like an idiot for five minutes straight when I realized I had an actual reputation. This is actually more for those people who don't know my pairing. I wanna make you question my sanity!

"Ne, Yami, hurry up! We're gonna be late! They're already driving up!"

"Yuugi, calm down. I'm ready, I'm ready." Yami sighed, shaking his head. It then turned into a look of surprise as his aibou grabbed his arm and dragged him downstairs.

"Sayonara Grandpa!" Yuugi called as he ran out the door, nearly bowling into poor Honda.

"Oh good. Kaiba just sent me in to get you two."

"Yami was taking his time." Yuugi smiled.

Yami Yuugi just shook his head and followed his aibou and Honda into the limo. "Hello Jounouchi, Kaiba, Bakura. No Anzu?"

"No, she's working tonight." Ryou supplied.

"Pity though." Honda smiled. "It's just us guys!"

"I'm not singing." Jounouchi mumbled.

"Why?" Yuugi asked.

"I don't sing. And my voice is messed up. It just suddenly... happened."

((A/N: Hee-hee...))

"Your voice is a little raspy..." Yuugi pointed out.

"If you're not, then I'm not." Honda shook his head.

"Plus..." Jounouchi held up a video camera. "I'm taping this. If Kaiba's singing... I'm keeping the blackmail."

"Jounouchi." Yami frowned.

"Hey, I'm the one paying for this." Seto's eye twitched.

"Why though?"

Seto shrugged.

((A/N: CAUSE I WANT HIM TO! MWAHAHAHAH!))

"Hey, we're here!" Yuugi jumped up and down hyperly.

Ok, the clothing has not yet been described, has it?

Yami was wearing his normal pants and a black shirt where the sleeves seemed as if they were just cut off and the neck made a very steep V down his chest, and it looked almost like it was also leather, but not quite. And yes, there were buckles.

Yuugi was dressed almost normally, just jeans instead of his school pants.

Seto was wearing a Copenhagen blue shirt like Yami's in style- minus so many buckles- that matched with his eyes. Also, he wore tight denim jeans that he seemed really embarrassed in.

Ryou was rather modest in his shirt; it was a silvery blue-white Chinese-style shirt. But the pants... actual leather. That's right, leather.

((A/N: **drool** -^_^-))

Jounouchi had on a low-cut red shirt on and loose jeans. The shirt showed most of his upper chest and some shoulder.

Honda wore the same thing, except a green shirt.

They entered the club and grabbed a table right next to the stage. The order was: Yuugi, Yami, Jounouchi, Honda, Ryou, and Seto.

"Hey Honda, go get drinks."

"Sure, what does everyone want?"

They told him and he went off to the bar, stopping to... talk along the way.

"So, who's first?" Jounouchi cracked his knuckles. The stage was just cleared from the previous person and no one was going up yet.

Ryou flushed. "Not me."

"Yeah, come on Bakura." Yuugi smiled.

"Go on." They urged.

"Ok..." He got up, flushing. He climbed up to the stage, crowd cheering. He cleared his throat and looked back at the people in his group as he made a silent dedication in his head.

He looked good in tight leather pants.

"_Although loneliness has always been a friend on mine_

_I'm leaving my life in your hands_

_People say I'm crazy and that I am blind_

_Risking it all in a glance_

_"How you got me blind is still a mystery_

_I can't get you out of my head_

_Don't care what is written in you history_

_As long as you're here with me"_

"He can sing pretty well." Yuugi complemented.

"I guess." Yami shrugged.

"As long as I get it on tape." Jounouchi chuckled.

Seto kept quiet, listening without commenting.

_"I don't care who you are_

_Where you're from_

_What you did_

_As long as you love me_

_Who you are_

_Where you're from_

_Don't care what you did_

_As long as you love me_

_"Every little thing that you have said and done_

_Feels like it's deep within me_

_Doesn't really matter if you're on the run_

_It seems like we're meant to be"_

Honda came back with the drinks and handed them out. "So you actually got him up there first?"

((A/N: Honda talking interrupts the flow of the song lyrics, causing me to not have to type all of em.))

_"I've tried to hide it so that no one knows_

_But I guess it shows_

_When you look into my eyes_

_What you did and where you're coming from_

_I don't care, as long as you love me, baby"_

He went through the rest of the song, actually not screwing the notes up.

There were claps resounding throughout the club when he finally finished.

"Go again!" A couple of girls yelled.

There was a couple of wolf whistles.

"Go ahead!" Yuugi yelled aloud.

"Ok then..." He breathed in and out, enjoying the fame and complements from his friends he may get later.

_"Saa samishisa ni kawaita tamashii yo   
Saa tatta ima yuuki o sakase _

[My soul, dried up by loneliness 

Right now, sends out blossoms of courage]

_"Marude karai daichi saku   
Akai bara no you ni sa...  _

[Just like a red rose 

Blooming in a dark land...]

_"Dare mo ga jibun to tatakau soldier   
Kurushimi fomikoe ashita o sagasu   
Soldier of love"_

[Everyone is a soldier, fighting with themselves 

Overcoming suffering and looking for tomorrow 

A Soldier of Love]__

There was silence as the words beautifully flowed from his tongue.

_"Aa nemurazu ni nayanda yoake ni   
Aa umareta yo atarashii jibun _

[Out of this darkness, worried down 

A new me has been born]

_"Kurayami kara noboru asahi   
__Ore__ no mune ni hirogaru... _

[The sun rising out of the darkness 

Is spreading out light in my heart...]

_"Anata o mamote tatakau soldier   
Ai koso kiseki o umidasu chikara   
Soldier of love _

[A Soldier fighting to protect you 

Love, the power to give birth to miracles 

Soldier of Love]

_"Dare mo ga jibun to tatakau soldier   
Kurushimi norikoe ashita o tsukame _

[Everyone is a soldier, fighting with themselves 

Overcoming suffering and grasp tomorrow?]

_"Anata o mamote tatakau soldier   
Ai koso kiseki o umidasu chikara   
I'm a soldier"_

[A soldier fighting to protect you 

Love, the power to give birth to miracles 

I'm a soldier...]__

Ryou took a bow and got off the stage. There were many sad sounds.

"What song was that, it was beautiful."

"Kurayami ni Akai Bara, Romantic Soldier, sung by Megumi Ogata."

"Yuugi, why don't you go? Sing a couple." Yami smiled.

"Ok, only if you go after me... and we do a duet later."

"Anything, aibou."

Yuugi half ran up to the stage as a few people laughed. They shut up as they felt glares hit the back of their heads from a certain Yami.

"Ok, I'm going to sing two songs, and they're both dedicated to someone. The first is Crash and Burn, by Savage Garden. A personal favorite of ours." Yuugi made eye contact with his Yami. 

_"When you feel all alone _

_And the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please_

_To tame your wild, wild heart._

_"I know you feel like the_

_Walls are closing in on you._

_It's hard to find relief_

_And people can be so cold._

_When darkness is upon your door and_

_You feel like you can't take any more._

_"Let me be the one you call._

_If you jump I'll break the fall._

_If you want I'll fly away with you_

_Into the night._

_If you need to fall apart,_

_I can mend your broken heart._

_If you need to crash,_

_Then crash and burn_

_You're not alone._

_"When you feel all alone_

_And a loyal friend is hard to find,_

_You're caught in a one-way street_

_With the monsters in your head._

_When hopes and dreams seem far away,_

_And you feel like you can't face the day."_

"Go Yuugi!"

Honda- and Jounouchi partially, throat still bothering him- whistled, just to be playfully glared at by Yami.

_"Let me be the one you call._

_If you jump I'll break the fall._

_If you want I'll fly away with you_

_Into the night._

_If you need to fall apart,_

_I can mend your broken heart._

_If you need to crash,_

_Then crash and burn_

_You're not alone._

_"Cause there has always been heartache_

_And pain._

_And when it's over you'll breathe again._

_You'll breath again._

_When you feel all alone _

_And the world has turned its back on you_

_Give me a moment please_

_To tame your wild, wild heart._

_"Let me be the one you call._

_If you jump I'll break the fall._

_If you want I'll fly away with you_

_Into the night._

_If you need to fall apart,_

_I can mend your broken heart._

_If you need to crash,_

_Then crash and burn_

_You're not alone._

_"You're not alone."_

There were cheers, and a few people yelling that he actually sang well for a kid.

"One more." Yuugi steadied his breath; he wasn't used to such an audience without something else to focus on, such as a card battle. _Focus on Yami. Yeah... He set his gaze on his Yami and remembered nights when he lay wrapped up in his Yami's arms as he sung Angel by Sarah McLachlan._

He halfway collapsed in his chair as he sighed in relief. He could face duels, but not an audience. "Ok Yami, your turn."

"Right." He made his way up to the stage, girls screaming that he was one of the sexiest things they had ever seen. Yuugi's eye twitched visibly as his friends backed away from him slowly. "I too will dedicate what I sing." He cleared his throat.

He sung You'll Be In My Heart and Hero, concentrating on Yugi, and not on the screaming girls and couple of guys yelling at him to 'take it off'. Of course, the Pharaoh didn't know exactly what this meant, but he got more than the basic gist.

"And I would like to say one more thing before I leave the stage."

The audience awed at the fact he was getting off.

"I would like to say," he smirked evilly, "Seto Kaiba, kiss my ass!"

"Nande kuso?!" Seto stood, startling poor Ryou.

"You heard me! Let's get you up here now!"

"Fine!" Seto stomped off to the stage.

Again, more people cheered and drooled.

((A/N: Take it off! Damn it, TAKE IT OFF! **is pelted by sharp pointy objects**))

Seto cleared his throat and steadied his thoughts. "I'm sure this is getting tiring, I am also dedicating my songs to someone who means the whole world and so much more to me."

There was a small chorus of 'aw...'s.

"What?" Jounouchi asked. "Who? Oh man, I'm so glad I'm getting this on tape."

Seto once again breathed in, and made eye contact with a certain person before starting. He sang How Do I by Lee Ann Rhymes, suggesting that this person he couldn't be with as often as he wanted to.

The group at the table took turns guessing who.

"Maybe it's someone we don't know."

"Possibly."

"But he's acting like that the person's here."

There was a large shrug among the group.

"Ok, one more." Seto said calmly, finishing his first song.

_Cool breeze and autumn leaves_

_Slow motion day light_

_A lone pair of watchful eyes_

_Oversee the living_

_Feel the presence all around_

_A tortured soul_

_A wound unhealing_

_No regrets or promises_

_The past is gone_

_But you can still be free_

_If time will set you free_

_Time now to spread you wings_

_To take to flight, the life endeavor_

_Aim for the burning sun, you're trapped inside_

_But you can still be free, if time will set you free_

_But it's a long, long way to go._

_Keep moving way up high_

_You see the light, it shines forever_

_Sail through the crimson skies,_

_The purest light, the light that sets you free_

_If time will set you free_

_Sail through the wind on rain tonight_

_You're free to fly tonight_

_And you can still be free, if time can set you free_

_And going higher than the mountain tops_

_And go high the wind don't stop, and go high_

_Free to fly tonight, _

_Free to fly tonight._

Hey, that got a reaction from the whole group. Heartless son of a bleep Seto Kaiba expressed emotions towards... someone.

"Yami, come on." Yuugi grabbed his arm and took him up to the stage. "We're going to do a duet."

"Well, we see that one group is taking the stage tonight." Honda muttered.

Together they sang The Best Thing by Savage Garden. Again, screams for Yami to 'take it off' and this time more urgent. Of course, Yuugi wasn't the type to kill out of jealousy. He knew that Yami was his. And he proved that by clutching him all the way to the table.

They made their way back to the table and Seto scoffed. "Call that singing?"

"Well, let's see you go back up there and do a duet."

"Fine! Um..." He looked at his choice of partners and chose almost right away. "Come on Ryou." He grabbed the poor boy's arm and halfway dragged him up there.

((A/N: Oh my god, both of you take it off! **sees Ryou in tight leather and Seto in TIGHT jeans** Oh hell yes... **drools**))

They discussed which song on the way up there, nodded, and stepped up to the mikes.

"Ok, our friends and us are having a little competition." Seto announced. "Those two sang their song, now we're gonna sing ours."

The two breathed in and started keeping track of the beat.

_"Maybe it's intuition,_

_But some things you just don't question_

_Like in you eyes, I see my future in an instant_

_And there it goes; I think I found my best friend._

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy, but I believe…_

_"I knew I loved you before I met you,_

_I think I dreamed you into life._

_I knew I loved you before I met you,_

_I have been waiting all my life…_

Seto made imperceptible eye contact with someone and flushed.

_"There's just no rhyme or reason,_

_Only a sense of completion._

_And in your eyes,_

_I see the missing pieces_

_I'm searching for,_

_I think I found my way home._

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy, but I believe…_

_"I knew I loved you before I met you,_

_I think I dreamed you into life._

_I knew I loved you before I met you,_

_I have been waiting all my life…_

_"A thousand angels dance around you,_

_I am complete now that I've found you._

_"I knew I loved you before I met you,_

_I think I dreamed you into life._

_I knew I loved you before I met you,_

_I have been waiting all my life..."_

There was a scream from the audience. Hey, their voices blended, k? And Ryou was in tight leather pants. And the author is slightly one-sided- Seto's there.

"Hey, cutey with the white hair and leather!" Some girl called.

Ryou flushed furiously and stopped what he was doing- walking off the stage.

"Come back up! One more song!"

"Oh yeah, he gets an encore." Seto mumbled, sitting back down. Yeah, he was jealous, but only slightly, as he told himself. Yeah right.

Yami only sighed in agreement.

"Ok, I'll sing one more. I-I hope my koibito hears this."

"Ne...?"

Ryou concentrated his voice so that the words just... flowed.

_"Ne, aishitara dare mo ga kona kodoku ni naru no?_

_Ne, kurayami yori mo fukai kurishimi dakishimete'ru no?_

_Nani mo ka mo ga futaru kagayaku tame, kitto..._

[Say, when in love, do people always get this lonely?

Say, do they embrace a pain that's even deeper than the darkness?

It's all been so that we can shine, I just know it...]

_"Kimi wo, kimo wo, aishiteru_

_Kokoro de, mitsumete iru_

_Kimi wo, kimi wo, shinjiteru_

_Samui yoru mo_

[I love you, I love you

Gazing at you with my heart

I believe in you, I believe in you

Even on the coldest of nights]

_"Ne, koi shite mo dare ni mo itsuka owari ka kuru no?_

_Ne, aozora yori mo, sunde tokimeki sutete shimau no?_

_Kisetsu kawari no kaze michi wo hashiru, zutto..._

[Say, when in love, will the end eventually come to everyone?

Say, would you abandon a heartbeat even clearer then the blue sky?

I run along the path of season changing wind the whole way...]

_"Kimi wo, kimo wo, aishiteru_

_Kokoro de, mitsumete iru_

_Kimi wo, kimi wo, shinjiteru_

_Samui yoru mo_

[I love you, I love you

Gazing at you with my heart

I believe in you, I believe in you

Even on the coldest of nights]

_Tatoe asu nako shite mo_

_Anata wo, ushinatte mo_

_Dekiru kagiri no egao kagayakitai..._

[Even if I lose tomorrow and I lose you as well

I want to shine with all my heart...]

_"Namida de, ima yobikakeru_

_Yakusoku nado iranai_

_Kimi ga kureta taisetsuna tsuyosa dakara..._

[I call to you with my tears,

But I don't need your promises

That's the precious strength you've given to me...]

_"Hitomi de, ima yobikakeru_

_Yakusoku nado iranai_

_Hitomi de ima te nobasu_

_Samui yoru mo"_

[Now I call to you with my eyes,

But I don't need your promises

I call to you with my eyes

Even on the coldest of nights...]

Ryou bowed. "Ano, I would like to say something. I know that I probably don't have to say this, as I have said it so many times when we were alone together, but now seems like the perfect time... aishiteru. Seto, aishiteru."

All eyes at the table turned to Seto, who just stared at Ryou. Ryou just stared back and smiled.

"Aishiteru mo, bokono Ryou-chan." Seto whispered, a smile flitting across his lips. Jounouchi made sure to capture this in a close-up.

"Whoa, this is gold." Jounouchi held his camera up as they reloaded in the car. Yes, the tape was in there. No, Seto had not trashed it.

Ryou sat in the front seat with Seto, leaning lazily on his arm, as he was about to fall asleep.

"Now, tell me that wasn't a twist." Honda glanced forward.

One by one everyone was dropped off. After Yuugi and his Yami had been delivered, Seto drove slowly towards Ryou's home, savoring the time with his koi.

"Baka, I thought it was going to be secret." Seto sighed as they made it to Ryou's doorstep.

"Well, they were going to find out. May as well have made it memorable."

"But in front of a whole lot of people?"

"It stopped the whistles and cat calls."

"True." Seto shifted. "So, why did you wear leather? I was going to ask earlier, but well... we were running late."

"I... thought you might have liked them."

"I do. I want you to wear them again. I'd like to see them again, but, in a more... private place, I think." Seto smirked lovingly.

Ryou pressed himself against Seto's body, and then went with the finger lifting his chin to his love's lips, enveloping him into a firm kiss.

"Well, oyasumi." Seto sighed, releasing his tenshi.

"Oyasumi nasai."

What, did you expect Wildwolf-chan to NOT make them kiss?

Owari

Ok, a slight comedy with romance. More of like a blah thing, but oh well.

The songs that were written out were:

As Long as You Love Me –Backstreet Boys

Kurayami ni Akai Bara –Megumi Ogata (This song is so awesome, and Megumi Ogata's voice sounds so haunting and beautiful... Yu Yu Hakusho song! Um, when it comes to which character the song is by, it's Kurama!)

Crash and Burn –Savage Garden

You Can Still Be Free–Savage Garden

I Knew I Loved You –Savage Garden

Yakusoku wa Iranai –Maaya Sakamoto (Um, I'm sorry if I got some stuff wrong here, I was typing this song up completely from memory, translated and romanized version alike... this is the theme song to Escaflowne.)

Whether I wrote out the songs or not depended on whether I had the lyrics stored already and if I felt like it.

If you didn't know about my Seto/Ryou pairing, you're new to my Yugioh fics, aren't you? I have a reputation! I giggled idiotically for five minutes straight and constantly afterwards after I contrived that. -^_^-

Seto: She likes her rep. It makes her happy.

Ryou: Happy is good; it keeps her from writing death fics. And since her fanfiction life is seemingly Yugioh-themed for the time...

Seto: **realization ping** Wildwolf-chan...! Your fics are great! **smiles fakely**

Me: Come off it! I wouldn't write a Seto/Ryou someone-dies fic! I mean, that'd make me all sad and stuffs... at least not yet. Actually, matte, there was that one idea I had... and my rents have sent me into the deep inner-depths of depression...

Seto/Ryou: Taskete...

Quatre: Wildwolf-chan. **picks up her can of Coke and walks to the trashcan**

Me: Iie! Iie! Not the Coke! **runs, trips, and falls flat on her face** Itai...

Seto/Ryou: **sweat drop**

Seto: **nods his head in a random direction**

**Both walk off**


End file.
